A series of lexicons
by OTPhilia
Summary: Snowflakes do, indeed, vary from each other. She was everything he wasn't, and that made him love her more. He was the Sun and she, the moon. Together was a difficult word for them. Jelsa Au. Drabble!
1. Avalanche

Avalanche

* * *

She was ethereal.

Jack couldn't deny it any longer. The more he stares at her luminous eyes, he swears he'll do some backflips and give her the world. Scratch that, it was something horrendous enough to even think about it.

But she looked at him with doubtful eyes. That something in her eyes - that guarded look - would always be untrusting. What made her so? Jack sullenly thought. She was really a mass of riddle; a living rubrics cube.

She raised her eyebrow at him, silently asking what he's up to now. He shook his head and looks at the book he's supposedly reading but was too distracted by her alluring enigma.

In his mind he was shouting at the mountain, for some unknown reason. And in retribution, the mountain decided to bring down the coldest of snow to him. Burying him and yet he knows he's still alive.

Elsa was a great amount of something... And all he could think about is that she is sending him that something he couldn't name.

* * *

 **OTPhilia** : There will be more.


	2. Barrier

Barrier.

* * *

Elsa was afraid.

She is, and she knows the reason for it. She could eternally deny it, yet her heart says otherwise, so instead she doesn't want to speak about it, not to anyone, not to Anna and not to him... No, no, no.

 _God, no_.

Especially not him.

Calculus was supposed to be the sole reason for her to think about, but a certain silvery-blue eyes are now a constant visitor in her thoughts.

He smiled, and only by that action, he'd created a massive explosion. All those barricade of pretenses, donning her mask of solidarity, walls that she'd built —gone.

She was truly afraid, not of him, but for her sake, when she found herself smiling in her room, only his memory of him flashing his dazzling smile.

And she was terribly afraid when she smiles back.


	3. Carnival

Carnival.

* * *

The midnight wind comes creeping to his skin, it wasn't that cold but it sends tingles down to his spine and he laughs.

She looks at him in question, eyebrow raised. Jack swayed his head in acknowledgment as if to say there's nothing wrong - only he's just incredibly happy tonight.

She looks away and stared at the stage. Jack kept his gaze on her. And it felt like there's no other people and no performers going on about their exhibitions. There is just her.

Elsa.

He'd finally ask her out _—"It'll be fun, I promise! Good friends going to a show."_ Okay, it's not actually a date, but he's contented.

Then she sharply looks at him, finally noticing his heated stare, "What?"

Jack's cheeks reddened, he turned his eyes away from her delicate features and looked ahead, "Nothing."

 _You just look so beautiful._

But he couldn't say that, not today, not tomorrow, perhaps someday he could.

For now, he'll have to wait and hide his beaming smile when he glanced at her —snuggling the stuffed polar bear he'd won on a tossing game earlier just for her.


	4. Daisy

Daisy.

* * *

"I got you this."

It was a rose.

Rubicund and seemingly just plucked out on someone's garden. Regardless, it was beautiful and she cannot contain the redness in her cheeks.

They are walking somewhere—he wouldn't tell her. _A secret_ , he said.

"There—look." His calm voice nudged her out of her stance. She did look and saw a field of blooming roses. "My mother loves to plant." He said in his bright tone.

But the roses hadn't caught her attention, really, but a lone daisy stood, inches in the middle of the clashing reds. He must've caught her staring when he shyly scratch the back of his head and said, "That's the only flower I ever gotten to grow. I don't want to pluck it out, it-it reminds me of you."


	5. En Clair

En Clair.

* * *

Jack had often found himself in deep thought about a certain cerulean-eyed lady of sheer posture. He wouldn't share it with her nor voice it out— _oh no, no, no_. That would be a terrible no.

But a simple solution to the overwhelming cogitation wrecking his mind is to write it to his journal and inscribe what his crazy thoughts are saying. It was simple and normal, until Aster had found out about it, laughed and said something that made Jack's cheeks ruddy.

Oh, it wasn't the end of his demise.

Aster had run off, with the journal in his left hand, exclaiming he'll give it to Elsa—and Jack could swear upon his Grandmother's grave that he hadn't ran so fast like his life depended on it...but still, he couldn't beat the fiend. He was four steps behind and could clearly see Aster giving out the cursed horcrux to Elsa's open hand.

He waited for a day and decided not to make an appearance to her, but he saw her walking up to his direction with a glorious smile on her face.


	6. Fantasy

Fantasy.

* * *

The moon smiles at Krienon and he- returned a prized one to her. He took her hands in his and they begun their waltz among the stars. Galaxies are watching them with blinking eyes and lightning beams. But it couldn't last forever, try as he might, it could never last —even for a minute. Alleiwyn is the Queen of queens of aeon, and he is the sun. Infinite is in their grasp but together they cannot. _A moment is all I need_ , Krienon thought, he glanced at his beautiful Alleiwyn and a moment with her is luxury enough.

* * *

"It's fantastic!" He earnestly said, "You'd make a brilliant author."

Elsa demurely looks at him, a faint blush creeping onto her delicate face. "You think so?"

"I know so. Hey, I know it's kinda stupid to request this but," Jack swiftly looked away, muttering a sentence she couldn't hear.

"Can you repeat that please? _Louder_." she tried not to laugh at his unnerved schtick.

" _But_ —it would be even better if their names are after ours. Yeah, I know stupid right? _Haha_." He covered his face with his two hands, "Oh god, I'm a pathetic human being. Just forget what I've said."

A grin spreads, lighting up her face, even though he couldn't see it, yet her sweet voice has rung into his ears in a form of loveliness."They're based off on us, you know."


	7. Galatea

Galatea

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Jack smiles at her and nodded his head, "Absolutely. You're the perfect muse."

He took a deep breath and begun stroking the white canvas with his brush while his forehead creased in focus. Carefully sketching, trying not to imperfect the blessed smile on her lips and mindfully tracing the halos surrounding her. Colors and lines and curves came alive, and swirls into a beautiful art.

Jack never felt more in love with a painting before.

"So," she started, stretching her numbing arms for the lack of movement, "Where would you put that?"

He smiled, white teeth showing, "In front of my bed where I could see it in the morning after I wake up, and the last thing I see before I sleep. I could put this in the exhibit but I'm rather selfish."

She blushed and looked away, hiding a smile, slowly, creeping on her face.

And seeing her, right there in the flesh, that no artist can capture nor draw such splendor and beauty, made his heart thud in a fast rhythm.

She's a masterpiece, Jack thought, he felt thoroughly in love with her, and art should be celebrated and gazed upon to exclaim the sheer beauty of such divinity. She was the kiss of life from Aphrodite— a gift bestowed upon him.

What did he do to deserve her?

To deserve a living grace and all that is good?


	8. Hit-And-Run

Hit-And-Run

* * *

She glanced over the entire room; found nothing that resembles white hair and blue eyes.

Elsa scowled, not understanding herself to why as she was searching for him in a crowded room, the oddest part was why were she scanning the room, knowing full well he wasn't there?

She hates him.

Ever since she met Jack, he made her felt things she shouldn't feel. Think over his smile—even his infuriating grin, and, oh god, his smirk! a tingle shot up through her neck down to her stomach.

Killer bees, she thought. Elsa knows she can't possibly be having feelings for him. _Hatred_ , yes that must be so. She automatically imagined his lopsided smirk when he would, oftentimes, infuriate her.

Elsa scowled again, harder this time that two harsh lines on her forehead appeared; meeting him was a mistake. An accident on the highway; a catastrophe waiting to happen; a match that is lighted; a crash and burned fiasco; and one particular emotion shouldn't have been born.

 _Elsa loves him_


	9. Ignescent

Ignescent

* * *

Jack often wondered if women's strange actions were normal...

Well, he's not generalizing all women of their crazy antics and their not-so-showy subtleness.

But lately, Elsa's actions are quite questionable. Not that he's complaining, but he's not used to seeing her like she wants to be rid of him, and wants his company at the same time. She would be talkative and then she would be glaring at him, in just a span of five minutes—for which he didn't know why.

 _Okay,_ he's complaining.

She wasn't like that before. She was aloof when they'd first met, yes, but after their 'getting to know each other phase' had passed, she's smiling more than she's scowling, sharing each other's popcorn and going out to coffee shops and libraries, and they've been happy—well, at least he was; and now they're back to square one.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She answered with that cold gaze.

His heart gave out that sickening feeling of hurt. Maybe he hadn't schooled his expression because the next thing he knows, Elsa's hand was on his shoulder, a sorrowful smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm just—I don't know." The warmth radiating from her hand was gone when she suddenly fled away from him, like the plague he was.

Jack can't quite read her nor guess what's on her mind. He can't rely on asking her for all he knew, she would just say no (again) in reality there's something really wrong— _sheesh, women_ — and because lately, she's avoiding him, and she's not that a great one too. He will pester her because that's what his heart's telling him to do.

He won't stop until he knows what's going on.

* * *

 _ **(Updated)**_

 **Hufflepuff Bethany: I didn't mean any offense when I included HORCRUX, it suited to the content of this chapter. If you are offended by me using it, I am sorry. But I thought of it as paying homage to the queen, J.K. Rowling, not to copyright it.**


End file.
